


Life's Great Lie

by Dcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ironically enough I cant tag Loki as the first character, Loki finally gets the freedom he deserves, Minor Insults, Read and you'll see, this takes place after Infinity War but before Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcat/pseuds/Dcat
Summary: What's at the end of a rainbow? Time to find out.Loki tells the story of his fall.





	Life's Great Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magikkittenz29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magikkittenz29/gifts).

> My friend convinced me to post something so here it is, I'm sorry for the bad formatting, my computer sucks. I hope you enjoy.

_What’s at the end of the rainbow? Time to find out._   
_ Colors rushing underneath his feet he takes the final step and falls, falls forever._   
_ No one notices his absence._   
_ Death is so boring, he thinks, everything’s so numb._   
_ At least here he can’t feel, much._

_An eternity later he’s shrouded in a comforting blue light that speaks of safety, says I will save you, I can give you freedom and he responds with a please._   
_ It wraps itself around him in an embrace reminiscent of his mothers’ and takes him back to a place that isn’t home._   
_ He would scream that it lied to him but he’s just so tired, instead he searches out the golden prince Thor. He knows he needs to find Thor._   
_ After his fall all he’s left with is whispers, impressions of a future to come. A future filled with fire and he is the one who burns alongside Asgard and its neighboring realms._   
_ “Do you want to contribute to his mission?”_   
_ “No, what kind of ludicrous question is that?”_   
_ “A valid one.”_   
_ “Oh do you get a lot of wayward princes down here?”_   
_ “Not precisely. Enough questions for now. Do you want to go on a different type of mission?”_   
_ “If it gets me away from Asgard.”_   
_ “Oh it will, in fact I’m sure it’ll be quite the adventure, perfect for someone of your standing.”_   
_ Surprisingly enough it wasn’t said as an insult, just simply stated and true as a fact._   
_ “Alright. What will you have me do?”_

“And so Thanos watches the sun rise on a new universe, a perfect universe, his universe,” Loki said releasing the reality stone causing his eyes to fade from red back to their usual green color.

  
“But what about the heros?” Thor asked,” What of the Avengers and their friends?”

  
_Oh Thor_ thought Loki. Of course that’s what he’d focus on. He took no notice of Odin’s lies or the threat that was imminent, Thanos. He didn’t even remark on Loki being Jotun simply commenting that it was ludicrous and Loki could never be one of _them_. ‘Them’ as if being Jotun was such a terrible thing. He should have expected this really, after all _this_ Thor had never encountered an astrophysicist named Jane Foster who taught him a few things. There was no one bold enough to try aside from Loki and in a futile last attempt he thought to try a story, try to teach the arrogant heir a few things but all Thor did was ignore his efforts while he surprisingly sat down for the duration of the tale. It was probably why the Thor in his story degraded into the one that was sitting in front of him. This Thor didn’t understand in the same way the fictional Thor didn’t. Only Loki did. And Loki? Well he had a few words for the King of Asgard, he’d have to move quickly if he wanted to talk to Odin.

  
So Loki did what he’d always done before explaining something to the future tyrant of Asgard he took a deep breath, slowly released it and began.

  
“It’s just a story Thor and in stories the heros don’t always win,” _Realistic stories at least_ Loki thought wryly, “it seems the Avengers will just have to live with their new world. They will have to move on,” _Hypocrite_ a voice hissed at him Loki promptly told that voice to shut up and decided he needed to finish up here if he was going to speak with Odin before the coronation came to pass.

  
“But that doesn’t matter, reality does and the reality of the situation is that your coronation is in a few hours and I have kept you long enough,” Loki inclined his head in mockery of a bow. “Till next we meet future king,” he tried to infuse as much meaning into those words as he could and disappeared with a flourish.

  
He reappeared in the vaults.

  
_Breathe in, breathe out._

  
Gingerly Loki lifted the enchantment that was cloaking his whereabouts from Heimdall’s eye.  
The false prince of Asgard firmly grasped the Casket of Ancient Winters and lifted it from its pedestal. He felt a comforting cold begin to envelop him as his skin turned blue and calmly turned around to meet the furious eyes of the man who claimed to be the father of all. There were so few pleasures in Loki’s life but this would always be his favorite, surprising the king, whether that was with his intellectual prowess, his magic ability or simply by being _himself_.

  
Quick as the anger and surprise appeared they quickly fled leaving the King of Asgard with a flat unimpressed look, “You knew,” he said.

  
“And you thought you could hide your mistakes from me, the title of God of Lies is not an idle one and it is not only because I am good at telling them,” the Jotun responded.

  
“So what will you do now? If they find out what you are,” Here the tyrant king laughed cruelly, “well you know what they’ll do to someone of your race.”

  
Did Odin really think he had the upper hand here?

  
“And you most certainly can’t return to Jotunheim, they abandoned you for a reason runt,”  
Name-calling? The self proclaimed protector of the Nine Realms was resorting to name-calling? _Already_? Sometimes it was just too easy.

“So what can you do? Powerless as you are,” and with those mocking and incorrect words was the opening Loki was waiting for.

  
“Well I guess I’ll just do this,” he punctuated the end of his sentence by spinning on his heel, grabbing the casket and firing it at Odin.

  
”A king must not seek out war but must always be ready for it. I hope you are ready for the coming war, Odin because today you have lost a battle, lost me,” Loki muttered. Arrogance will often lead to your downfall he distantly thought. Loki picked Gungnir up from where it had fallen and as he straightened met the eyes of his mother, who looked the slightest bit horrified at what she’d just witnessed and said,” Enjoy thawing him out,” with those words he presented Gungnir to her, “my Queen.”

  
“What have you done Loki he will-” here he decided to cut her off.

  
“Yes I’m sure he will be most displeased with me once he wakes up from his forced slumber, now I must be going.” Here realization dawned in Frigga’s eyes,” You’re leaving,” she said softly, then questioned, “Where?”  
“A journey of self-discovery?” came the sarcastic reply.  
“Oh and why now? When your brother is to be crowned King no less,” the Queen inquired.

  
“Maybe that’s the reason I’m leaving,” she gave him a look that said _don’t lie_, “to save the nine then,” he finished dramatically.

  
With those cryptic words he opened his dimensional pocket and retrieved the Tesseract. He lets it take him to the rainbow bridge, this time when Loki looks at the void he is not filled with a sense of finality but the start of something. A new beginning, a new Loki.

  
Breathing deeply he lets himself fall again, takes a moment to admire the beauty that is space and its stars then he lets the Tesseract guide him.

  
He is everywhere and nowhere at once,  
a grassy field,  
a dry desert,  
a town buzzing with life.  
Loki of Nowhere and Everywhere is finally free.  
He laughs freely.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Endgame came out as an au where the Reality Stone stayed on Asgard and instead the Tesseract was lost in the void.


End file.
